Autem
by PercyMalfoy122
Summary: What happens when a Speedster not from this times appears. Well he causes some pain for the Flash Clan.
1. The Shot

_**Drabble**_ _**#1**_

 **Flash**

Blurring throughout the streets of Central City, a streak of yellow lightning flying past cars, running up buildings and across rivers. Damien Focis look upon The Flash in his office, running around saving people and sneered, "You would think that He would be easy to take out, don't you Cold?" Damien shot at the man sitting across from him.

Leonard Snart was what one thought of as always in control, the man sitting in front of him shattered that thought. "You know that I, nor any of the Rogues, don't mess with The Flash, Damien." replied Len.

No, the Rogues didn't mess with the Flash. That was the Reverse-Flash' job, a job he was doing perfectly well as Damien caught sight of red lightning rocketing for the Flash. Damien smirked at the thought of the Flash losing because of him.

* * *

When Barry caught sight of him, Eobard Thawne was mid way through throwing a punch into his jaw. The punch landed causing a sickly sounding crunch to echo around the decrepit warehouse. Professor Zoom started nailing the Flash with punches, hitting his torso, his face, his neck and his back causing ruthless damage to his body.

Zoom _smiled_ when he felt the bones of the Flash _shift_ and _crackled_ when he heard the sounds of bones snapping and shattering. Groaning, the Flash crashed to the ground. "When did you get so _slow_?" Eobard mocked. Eobard sprinted at the Flash and kicked his ribs, feeling and hearing his bones shift and crack. "You lost Barry," Zoom told him, "You! Lost!"

With that exclamation Zoom lifted Barry Allen off the ground by his throat, raised his hand moving it so fast it was blurring, and jabbed it into his chest. With that action, the Flash died.

* * *

"You did well, Eobard." Damien told him with a smile, "not only did you kill the Flash but you also caused this city to lose hope."

The yellow clad speedster smirked, red lightning flashing through his eyes. "I didn't think your plan would work, Focis, you proved me wrong." the speedster said.

With that, Damien lost his smile, "You doubted me, Thawne?" Damien snarled "Me! The person who pulled you out of the Speed Force and saved you life. You doubted your Master!" and with those words Damien hit Eobard. With Damien's hit, Eobard went sprawling to the floor. Eobard rose to his knees and put on his cowl, showing he was ready for a fight. Looking up, Professor Zooms eyes light up with red lightning, signaling him tapping into the Speed Force. Damien smirked, eyes lighting up with blue lightning, causing Zoom to stop in shock. "You you're a speedster?" Eobard managed to stammer out

"Yes, I'm a speedster," Damien raised a hand and griped Eobard' cowl, pulling it down roughly, "do you want to know my birth name? My real name is Damien Thaddeus Thawne, and you, Father will die" Damien spat out. Lifting his free hand, Damien phased it into Eobard' heart. "May your soul find peace in Hades Realm." Damien sighed out.

* * *

Damien was sleeping when he felt it. A Speedster tapping into the Speed Force. Sitting upright in his bed, Damien realized he had forgotten about Wally West. With the Flash dead, Wally tapped into the full abilities of a Speedster faster than he did in the original timeline. With a flash of blue lightning, Damien was dressed in his speedster suit. Wearing it brought back fond memories of times past.

The suit was made with a friction-proof material, black boots with blue lightening running up the sides of his pants and stopping at his waist.

Damiens upper body was a solid black colour that seemed to suck the warmth out of the air, and on his chest he had an emblem of blue lightning against the black material.

Damiens cowl was black like the rest of his suit, had blue accents on it. With the cowl up, Damien's eye light up to a solid blue. Damien took off with a sonic boom, leaving his apartment with a clutter of papers flying about.

Arriving in Keystone City by the time it took a person to blink, Damien saw the flicker of yellow lightning bolting around the streets of the downtown area. Rocketing towards the lightning trail, Damien was hopeful he could stop Wally from entering the Speed Force. If Wally enter the Speed Force without anybody to anchor him to the Earth he wouldn't be able to get back.

As he caught up to him, Damien howled out to the Speedster,"Wally, Wally wait, if you go into the Speed Force, Wally, you won't come out."

Hearing Damien Wally paused, not thinking of the fact of there being another Speedster around, "What if I don't want to come out!' he gasped out, "I don't have anybody left." he finished.

Damien was having trouble breathing, his breaths coming in short, harsh pants. No Speedster was as fast as Wally West after reaching his full potential. Damien hoped that Wally would listen to him. "Wally you have so many people who would miss you. Would you let Dick, Roy, Kaldur, Len, Mick, Hartley, and James go through the pain of losing you. Would you let Artemis go. Wally, these people I named, they need you, and you need them."

During his rant, Damien and Wally had slowed to a stop. Civilians had piled up on the sidewalk, taking pictures of Kid Flash and the unknown Speedster. "Wally, I didn't have these things as a kid. And the one person that I had was killed in a fight between me and her father. So go to those people, Wally because they can help you." Damien finished with a sad smile.


	2. The Race

After running after Wally, Damien knew that he needed to eat and stopped at a burger joint in the middle of Keystone. Walking into the dinner, Damien saw a group of people and cursed.

Bright red hair that sat on top of green eyes painted with freckles looked up and noticed Damien, and remembered. Wally remembered being chased after by a Speedster adorn in a black, friction-proof cloth. After his Uncle Barry pasted, Wally gained the ability to sense people gifted with the Speed Force. The man that entered was chalk full of the Speed Force.

Locking eyes with the Speedster, Wally silently pleaded with him to stay. To Wally's shock the man continued to stand in line, agreeing to stay with a slight tilt of his head. Wally looked back to his friends, hearing Dick call out his name with a questioning tint.

"Who was that man, Walls," of course Dick noticed Wally staring, the man was trained by the Batman after all.

"That man is a Speedster, Dick." Wally confessed to his friend, "he stopped me from entering the Speed Force." Looking around at his friends, observing the way Kaldur and Artemis were smiling at each other, Wally thought he might be able to make peace with his decision. His decision to leave the Team

Speeding over to Wally, Damien dumped a note into his lap, telling him when and where Damien would explain things. Looking over at Damien, Wally nodded his agreement.

"Hey guys," Wally paused, "I have to take care of something and I'll be back as soon as I can," with his abrupt explanation Wally dashed out of the dinner and onto the crowded streets of Keystone City. Ducking into a side alley, Wally tapped into the Speed Force, summoning a Kid Flash suit made of out pure energy. As soon as the suit settled, Wally hurtled in the direction of Coast City, Home of the Green Lantern.

Knowing the risk of going too fast, Wally never went over Mach 10 and arrived at Ferris Airfield within minutes. Seeing a figure standing at the end of the runway, Wally stopped meters away from the figure, seeing the Speedster clad in black

Pulling back his cowl, Wally opened his mouth but the other Speedster held up his hand, silently asking for quiet. After doing a quick lap of the area, the Speedster was standing in front of him, and inclined his head, letting Wally know he was ready for his questions.

Wally started off simple, "What do I call you?" he pondered. Eyes flickering with amusement, Wally sped around poking at the black fabric, "I could call you Black Lightning, or the Black Blur," Wally grinned, "If we put some pink in your suit I could call you the gay watermelon." Wally finished with a smirk.

Before Wally could continue Damien cut-in, "You can call me Autem, or Damien." Knowing that Wally could go on forever if somebody didn't stop him.

"Fine I'll stop poking fun," Wally pouted. As both men stared off into space, Wally suddenly brightened,"Kid Flash and Autem are going to race." and without any agreement on Damien's part, he and Wally were in the arctic.

"I would _love_ to race with you Kid Flash. Not only that but I think that we should start in the arctic, oh no wait we're already here." Damien snapped out with an acerbic tone of voice. Taking a deep breath, Damien ask about the rules.

"We have to lap the world two times going as fast as you can. No body contact of any kind, at least not when we race," Wally stated "After we can get as physical as you want." the man finished with a wink.

With Wally done flirting both Speedsters got ready to race, pulling up cowls, lightning flickering around their body and in their eyes. Vibrating to stay warm, Wally and Damien lined up side by side. Wally started counting down,"three, two, one," He paused, finishing with a yell of go. Both of the super-powered men were off, a trail of steam being the only sign that anyone was there.

Starting in the arctic, crossing over into Canada and running down into the States was when Wally started to pull ahead. Looking behind and at Damien, Wally teasingly called out, "What, too slow to beat Kid Flash in a race?" Glaring ahead, Damien started to pick up speed.

Damien pushed himself, gaining more speed, pulling past Wally and into the lead. Panting Damien took both men from the States down into Mexico and from there to Brazil. Turning at a moment's notice, Damien glanced back at Wally, noticing that the man wasn't really trying to overtake him. Following his turn in Brazil, Damien started running on top of the Atlantic Ocean and over to Europe.

"Come on Kid Flash," Damien mocked over his shoulder, "I think I'm winning." As the Speedsters ran through Europe, Wally again started to take the lead. Running them from Russia, over the Bering Strait and into Alaska. From Alaska Wally ran them to Keystone City darting through the city with reckless abandon, rocketing into Mexico in the time it takes a person to blink.

Unlike Damien, Wally didn't turn as smoothly, over balancing trying to catch himself. Tripping near Mach 12 isn't much fun, and with a strangled cry of pain, Wally managed to bounce halfway across Brazil, smashing trees, shrubs, as well as anything else in his path. Seeing this Damien knew he had to check on the kid and followed the path of demolished trees and shrubs. Seeing the man and the state of his suit caused Damien to curse, hoping the damage to his body wasn't as bad. Gently turning him over, Damien again cursed at the sight of blood caked hair, lacerations around his body, face and legs.

Knowing he had to take the man some place safe, Damien leaned down to gently scoop the Speedster into his arms, frowning as he moaned in pain, "Don't worry, Wally." Damien spoke with a tender tone, "You're safe." he continued. With Wally in Damien's arms, the Speedster took off at a steady pace, making sure not to aggravate the redhead's wounds. Arriving at the West-Allen household slower than he would have liked, Damien flung himself into the house. Rushing into the living room, Damien left Wally on the couch, looking for Iris, knowing she would be able to look after Speed Force wounds.

Finding Wally's Aunt, Damien sped her to her nephew, Iris' bangs flowing into a curtain over her eyes. Brushing her bangs to the side, Iris ran to Wally's side, not sparing the Speedster a glance. Looking over Wally's wounds caused Iris to curse, "Wally, you know you're not good at sharp turns, and you weren't going fast enough for the Speed Force to protect you." the aunt scolded the limp redhead. Turning to Damien, Iris thanked him for bringing Wally to her and politely asked him to leave, knowing she would have to have complete focus to mend Wally's wounds. 

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the wait. my focus was else where.**


End file.
